Fujisaki Kouto
Fujisaki Kouto (藤崎浩人, Fujisaki Kōto) is a third year student at Hiyori Iki's school. He is possessed by Yato and Nora’s "Father", a conjurer of phantoms who deceived the gods. Appearance Fujisaki is a young man of average height with neatly set hair that reaches to his neck. In the manga, his hair and eyes are colored a light-brown - in the anime adaptation however, his eyes are colored red. Personality Father is a very manipulative man, acting relaxed and polite in front of "friends" and strangers, whilst actually being fickle and sadistic; harming or even killing another human for the sole purpose of testing his abilities. According to Hiyori, he usually attacks others indirectly, using their precious ones to cause damage. He can also be very petty, such as when he reveals to Yato that he kissed Hiyori for seemingly no reasons than to upset him, as he commonly goes out of his way to do. Father's hatred of gods leads him to treat them as playthings--uncaring about what they may feel. This was shown by his physical and psychological abuse of Yato and his replies to Bishamonten about everything that he was responsible for (her former Shinki Kugaha’s betrayal, Ebisu’s death in need of a scapegoat, and her shinki Tsuguha’s destruction and eventual transformation into a Karma Ayakashi). While his hatred is mainly towards the gods, Father sees other humans as puppets and pathetic ones at that, showing disdain for their nature and messing with them. He often uses his brushes to control people, causing an old woman to jump out a window while smiling and sending a person to be killed in a car accident, showing extremely sociopathic tendencies. History He seems to be connected to a woman with a pockmarked face. However, she died at some point and this appears to have become his primary reason for loathing Gods. He had been to and returned from Yomi, taking with him the first Phantom Brush (Koto no Ha). By this time, he met Izanami, who used the mysterious woman's looks. The woman's death apparently led to the wish that created Yato, a God of Calamity. This seems to be proven in chapter 61, where Nana shows sympathy for Father, saying he must have had someone he loved who was killed by the heavens because he wouldn't have called them lowly Gods otherwise. By this time, Father had met the soul who would become Yato's first shinki. He already had the brushes when he raised Yato and Nora, which apparently scared them. For centuries, Father used Yato and Nora for killing missions, using a method similar to divine possesion to continue his cycle of life. He is currently the only human to have clear memories of Yato, which is why he could continue a long life despite most people forget him. Relationships Unnamed woman In chapter 33, Izanami mentioned that Father came to the underworld to retrieve one of her brushes. Because she appears to whoever looks at her as the person closest to them, she appeared to Father as a young woman with a pockmarked face. It is assumed that this woman holds significance to Father's past, as she has been shown in small glimpses throughout the later half of the manga. Furthermore, the circumstances surrounding her fate may be the reason behind Father's hatred for the Heavens and Gods, as well as his motivation for the cull of humanity. Nora As "Father"'s "shinki", her name is "Mizuchi" (meaning “cruel”) and refers to her as his "kid". She only listens to Fujisaki's orders and lives with him most of the time, despite he also sometimes abuses her like he did to Yato. Father directs Nora and demands her to complete tasks quickly and sufficiently. In chapter 45, Nora is physically punished by Father for not completing a task. After being cursed by Kazuma , Father "releases" Nora. Iki Hiyori Hiyori is Fujisaki's schoolmate. While walking to school one day, Hiyori accidentally steps on a soda can and trips, but is caught and helped by Fujisaki. Later, Hiyori is invited by one of her friends, Yama, to go on a group date to Capypa Land with three guys, Fujisaki included. When the parade appeared at the end of the day, Fujisaki ends up stealing Hiyori's first kiss. Ever since then she has started avoiding him, increasing Fujisaki's interest towards her. In chapter 48, Fujisaki reveals to Hiyori that he is Yato's father and threatened her to stay away from Yato, to which she counters by saying that she will take him on. While being unwavering in front of Fujisaki, Hiyori later breaks down and turns into a half-Phantom. Even after the incident, she continues to fight against him, albeit calmly, which surprises him. Skills & Abilities * Yomi no Koto no Ha. Fujisaki is in possession of at least two brushes (his and Ebisu's), giving him the ability to summon and control Ayakashi, as well as create masks for others to control them. He can make that his phantoms hid within humans and communicate through them. He can utilize the power of brush even through with Chiki (Chapter 50). The full extent of his power is unknown, though his phantoms entered Tenjin's barrier. He said that Ebisu’s brush was much better than his old one, because the old one creates masks that are weak against sunlight. * Liberation. The Shinki who were struck by Chiki, his "Shinki", will obtain memories of their former lives that were sealed by their new name, being forcibly pried open and become trapped in their past. Known Shinki * 螭 Mizuchi / 螭器 Chiki - Father's most well-known shinki who transforms into a shakujō * 優 Yuu / 葉草 Hagusa - Yukine's name in Father's employ . Vessel form is unknown Trivia Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Antagonist